


Buckle Down

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M, Painfully Soft, Post-WCI, TCSH, Zoro Logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro has concerns over Sanji's well-being after Whole Cake Island. The best thing to do is nip it in the bud. ZoroxSanji
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127
Collections: Zoro and Sanji Fics





	Buckle Down

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle Down
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, BDSM, introspections regarding Sanji’s fashion choices (aka TCSH thinks way too hard about small things).
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: R (for BDSM and implications)
> 
> So, uh, funny story. I got a giftcard to amazon.de for Xmas and I went on there looking to spend it but didn’t know what to choose. In a fit of Sanjifuckery, I typed in ‘Sanji’ and…
> 
> Did you know there’s a BDSM gear brand called Sanji? You do now. It’s like they knew exactly what I’m about and did it just so I’d see it, goddamn. After I saw _[this](https://www.amazon.de/Sanji-Sexspielzeug-Dornschlie%C3%9Fe-Trageriemen-P%C3%A4rchenspiele/dp/B07WGTWC12/ref=sr_1_4?__mk_de_DE=%C3%85M%C3%85%C5%BD%C3%95%C3%91&dchild=1&keywords=sanji&qid=1577296846&sr=8-4)_ , there was no way I could help myself. So… this was made. Posted on 14th March because today is [White Day](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Day) and it was just too appropriate to pass up. Have fun~
> 
> Fanart for this story by the lovely [Zauberkohle on twitter](https://twitter.com/Zauberkohle/status/1239500030295314433?s=20)!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Zoro eyed the collar around Sanji’s neck. Enjoyed the shine of the silver buckle against the stark white leather, looking at the leash being offered to him in Sanji’s open palms. A quick glance to his face – to note the flush across his cheeks and his downcast gaze – before he took hold of it and slipped his hand through the loop. His first instinct was to yank on it and force Sanji to look back at him, but from the way the collar had been put on it wouldn’t work.

Amused, the swordsman instead leaned in and grasped it with both hands, twisting it around until the buckle was at the back, as it should be. Telling Sanji to put it on himself had been interesting – evidently Sanji didn’t know the etiquette for this yet. Well, no matter. Zoro would be more than happy to teach him.

Now that it was on correctly, Zoro slipped his hands up the sides of Sanji’s neck, letting his fingertips trail slowly over his skin. Though the cook shivered he said nothing and kept his eyes lowered; just as he’d been told, though not quite what Zoro was in the mood for right now. He tightened his grip on the lead as he swept his other hand up through Sanji’s hair, resisting his urge to tug on the blond locks like he would normally.

Instead Zoro pulled the leash taut and tugged it upwards, watching as Sanji lifted his head. Being gentle with him to start, to get him used to it before pushing him too hard. Knowing well by now that it was better to take new things like this slowly, to ease the cook into the idea instead of overwhelming him all at once. Too many times Zoro had pushed too hard too quickly, ending up in arguments and fights over things he had been sure Sanji would like. Not this time.

“It suits you,” Zoro purred, stroking his fingers down Sanji’s cheek. “You normally wear all that black, but I wanted to see something different. A colour on you only I’ll get to see.”

The red in Sanji’s cheeks darkened and spread further over his face, a little guilt in his eyes for a fraction of a second. Zoro knew he’d worn a lot of white on Whole Cake Island, knew his wedding suit had been completely spotless, knew that it hadn’t been his choice. For Sanji, white was not a colour he associated with comfort or freedom – Zoro was going to change that.

That’s why he’d made him put this on himself; had given him the choice not to. Allowed Sanji to make the decision over whether he wanted to do this or not, neither demanding he had to nor saying he’d be upset if he didn’t. Just handing it over and saying what he’d like to do with it, telling him it didn’t matter when or if it came about. Being patient, not having expected Sanji to do this so soon.

Pleased immensely by the result, by the fact that not only was Sanji wearing it but was kneeling and naked. The pose and lack of clothes an improvisation on the cook’s part, one that he was thrilled to see.

“Don’t wear white for anyone else.” Zoro slid his hand under Sanji’s chin, cupping it on his palm. “Just for me, you understand?”

Sanji nodded, still looking a bit nervous and guilty. As if he thought Zoro was unaware of what had happened to him, though the swordsman knew almost every detail by now. From a few things Sanji had mentioned here or there, from things Luffy or Nami had said in passing. Pieced it all together from those fragments to give himself the bigger picture, not needing to ask about it directly. Not seeing the point in making Sanji go over it with him, reliving a part of his life he probably would rather forget about.

“Good.”

Zoro crouched down in front of him, still holding him under the chin and tightening his grip on the lead. Unsure exactly of how to proceed from here, wanting to take small steps to guide the cook to where he wanted him to be. It would be all too easy to yank him around like this, treat him like an animal, but it wasn’t the time for that yet. Not while he was still this nervous.

Instead, Zoro just leaned in closer and gave him a light kiss on the lips, giving the lead a gentle tug just to bring him in more. Sanji obliged without any resistance, sighing against his mouth as he kissed him back, though more firmly than Zoro was doing. Showing his eagerness and comfort with what was happening, almost like putty in his hands. Just how Zoro liked it, how he wanted things to be.

Carefully, Zoro pushed Sanji down onto the floor, climbing over him without pulling away from his lips. Not wasting a moment as he started to touch him, letting the chain go lax so the cold metal tickled over Sanji’s skin. The cook hitched a breath into his mouth, shivering as he reached up into Zoro’s hair. Carefully threading his fingers through it, murmuring in the back of his throat.

For now, he wasn’t going to push much further with the collar and lead. Simply use it to tease and excite him, keep Sanji feeling safe and calm. Get him used to the situation and everything it entailed; used to the idea that white would not dehumanise him against his wishes. That would come later, when Sanji was getting restless and wanted more, when he’d push for something a little harder himself.

The swordsman was excited to get him there as soon as possible; bring Sanji to the point where he wouldn’t have to ask him to put this collar on at all. The thought of meeting up with him in private and seeing it around his neck whilst Sanji kneeled again made his blood burn in anticipation. Knowing that the cook would do so completely willingly, because he wanted Zoro to treat him that way… He couldn’t think of anything he’d rather see.

All it required on his part was patience. And Zoro had plenty of that now; fuelled by his knowledge and previous experiences, his desire to make Sanji feel more at ease. Sanji may not know how much he was aware of but it didn’t matter. He was going to take everything that had happened and turn it all on its head, give the cook a way to move past all of it and continue being strong without worries.

Sanji wasn’t stupid; would figure it all out in time, perhaps even open the conversation on the topic himself if things felt right to do so. Open up about everything that had happened, share those parts of himself with Zoro from a place of peace. What Zoro needed to do now was give him that serenity; push aside anything that would get in the way of that or become a complex if left to its own devices.

It might seem a little ridiculous to assume such things would happen because of a colour, but he wasn’t about to take any chances. The cook internalised enough as it was, martyred himself for everyone else because he didn’t think he deserved anything better. Though Zoro knew Luffy’s determination had gone a long way to prove Sanji wrong – to show his value both as a friend and a member of their crew – he also knew that such things were not so easily overcome. There needed to be more than just one gesture, something else that started much deeper in Sanji’s subconscious and kept being reinforced.

He hadn’t been there to save Sanji himself, so the least Zoro could do was this. Put out any embers before they turned into larger flames and fed on Sanji until he forgot what he’d been taught.

As Sanji gasped under him and pushed his hips back, Zoro pulled on the lead once more. Revelling in the way it made the cook arch his back, the contrasts of white and silver against his flushed skin and golden hair. How it all absolutely suited him, how it would be a damn shame if he never saw him in white again.

It was still going to be the symbol of Sanji at someone else’s mercy, but submission was in its own way a kind of freedom. The choice to hand himself over to someone who had his best interests at heart, would not use it against him and make him suffer. At least, not in any meaningful way – not at his expense but rather for his pleasure and excitement. When he’d bought the collar, Zoro had made up his mind to keep activities like this restricted to when Sanji wore it. No longer planning to push him on anything unless he could see it around the cook’s neck; a signal that he was ready and willing to go that far. No more guessing games, removing the need to test the waters beforehand.

A healthier position for them both. Smoothing the edges of Sanji’s psyche while letting Zoro know what he wanted, taking things step by step until the cook had nothing left to fear and the knowledge of his own importance. How his feelings were paramount to everything else, how this was only acceptable under certain circumstances and with him alone. Until Sanji truly understood his place in the world, wouldn’t throw that away for the safety of anyone else when they could handle themselves.

Their Captain had already laid the groundwork. Now Zoro would maintain it.


End file.
